Fils d'une pulsion délicieuse
by IrisJR
Summary: Recueil - Color Week ! " C'étaient des petits bouts de ficelle, que tu me tendais. Des poussières d'amour, des miettes de ciel bleu. Quelques mots tissés, les éclats d'une toile d'araignée, pour me garder encore, m'aimer jamais et toujours, souffler... "


**Cendre** – Adéquation : ta main dans la mienne

.

Ç'avait commencé comme ça, à vrai dire. Qui aurait pu y penser ? Comment croire que ça pouvait la faire frissonner ? C'était une grande poupée toute grise, elle. Sans cœur non, sans cœur, rien d'autre que les ténèbres enfouis dans ses immenses yeux d'obsidienne. Le visage barbouillé de craie toute sèche, le corps raide comme du fer, tout compact et tout dur. Plein de cendre, fait de cendre, de toutes les choses qui s'étaient posées et consumées sur sa peau.

.

Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage et elle restait ainsi en silence. Les draps pourpres se plissaient sous ses doigts qu'elle crispait imperceptiblement, et ses lèvres remuaient, tremblaient même, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Les bougies faibles et orangées creusaient son visage d'ombre gigantesques, lui mangeant les joues et les yeux, l'ourlet roux de sa bouche, la courbe prononcée de son nez.

Minerva, bouffée du dedans, et du dehors, aussi.

Alors le temps s'esclaffait, immobile, les aiguilles de l'horloge riaient de leurs tic-tac frénétiques en de froids cliquetis, métalliques comme ceux d'un ciseau. Et chaque coup emportait avec lui les pans minuscules d'humanité qui lui restait, aspirait tout, faisant charpie de son être, haillon de son âme, poussière de son corps. Et elle partait elle, elle disparaissait oui, s'effondrant comme un château de carte, un monceau de sable, glissant sans qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire lui ?

Il a posé une main sur la sienne, en un geste vain pour la retenir, et sa peau était pas froide non, elle était tiède, surprenante, presque agréable au toucher. D'une tiédeur maladive, pâle comme celle d'un enfant souffreteux, au contact de poussière, d'un satin poisseux. Alors il se dit que son petit soleil, à la pauvre Minerva, il devait être bien atrophié, cassé, brisé en morceaux même, pour qu'elle soit tiède comme ça.

Mais c'était trop tard pour guérir.

Et quand il a enlevé la main de sa peau, il avait un peu de gris sur les doigts, quelques cendres virevoltantes dans les yeux et le cœur plein d'un soleil blanc. Elle l'a regardée, et soudain il lui paru qu'elle avait tressailli un instant, qu'elle avait cessé de se liquéfier sous ses yeux. Comme s'il l'avait rattrapé d'une chute mortelle et vertigineuse, ramenée dans le monde des vivants. Alors elle a prit sa main dans la sienne, clôt ses paupières sur ses puits de noirceur et ainsi contenue les enfers qui brûlaient en elle.

.

A chaque caresse il pensait balayer la cendre, à chaque contact il croyait creuser davantage les épaisseurs orageuses de sa peau. Mais il faisait rien, en fait. Il pouvait rien faire. Elle était toute grise et toute faite de cendre et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu y faire, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu y faire... Pourtant il s'obstinait, avec ses baisers de chaleur et ses mains de lumière. Il voulait réparer son soleil, illuminer sa peau. Alors il soufflait les bougies, soir après soir, l'étreignait dans le noir. Puis, dans l'aube grisonnante, il prenait une brosse et peignait ses cheveux. Doucement, elle se réveillait, les yeux plein de brume, les doigts de l'autre enfouie dans la mer d'encre ceignant son front. Elle souriait.

Dans ces instants-là, qu'est-ce qu'elle était faible, la Demoiselle.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était forte, Minerva ! Ses iris devenaient clairs comme des ciels d'été, mais pâles et si purs, ronds comme la lune, prêts à pleurer. C'était encore un peu d'humanité. On voyait qu'elle était plus grand chose déjà, alors elle avait peur mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Alors il plongeait ses yeux bleus dans les siens, la remerciant sans mot de cet instant éphémère qu'elle lui offrait, à lui, et juste à lui. Jusqu'à ce que ses paupières retombent et se rouvrent sur les abysses de son âme. Elle se figeait, toute immobile et toute raide et laissait se consumer chacune de ses larmes morte-nées sur sa peau.

Son cœur à lui se serrait de constater que cette nuit n'était pas la dernière et qu'il en faudrait encore une et deux encore et trois, encore... Il prenait son courage à deux mains, se promettait de réussir, de faire de sa peau un drap de soie immaculée et de sa poitrine un grand ciel plein d'un soleil resplendissant. Il la regardait, toujours avec le même sourire à peine ébréché au fil des jours et le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'il y croyait encore, dur comme fer, qu'il allait réussir. Et comment il aurait pu cesser d'espérer, ce pauvre con, il l'aimait sa calamité de cendre, sa malédiction toute tissée de gris fils d'araignée.

Ils restaient là la main dans la main, comme la première fois, à attendre que le jour finisse de se lever, frissonnants dans l'heure bleue, observant de la petite fenêtre à barreaux le ciel s'arquer de lumière. Alors tout de blanc vêtu, l'astre montait dans l'heure et le matin venait, imposant, impérieux, assombrissant pour une journée encore les prunelles de Mademoiselle. Mais elle restait ainsi, en silence, sans brusquer le temps ni haïr. Montait en elle une chaleur indéfinissable et le sentiment qu'elle était enfin à sa place, que malgré tout, elle avait trouvé l'endroit parfait où se tenir. Alors plus rien n'importait, elle pouvait disparaître ainsi, avec la sensation que tout était en ordre, qu'elle avait rétablie l'implacable logique des choses. Seulement en acceptant le toucher aimant de sa main dans la sienne.

.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire pour elle, hein, il était trop tard. Toute cette histoire sordide courrait vers sa minable apothéose, sans faillir, comme le soleil course l'invisible dans le ciel jusqu'à se laisser digérer consciemment par la nuit. Mais l'astre renaissait, lui, est-ce que Minerva reviendrait un jour ? Ressuscite-t-on du Tartare ? Elle allait pas guérir, elle allait s'affaisser ainsi, en silence, bouffée par les enfers qu'elle avait en elle. C'était inéluctable, c'était son destin. Sa main dans la sienne n'aurait rien pu y faire, n'aurait été capable d'entraver la fatalité. Pourtant il ne lui restait plus que ça, à Minerva, fille-avorton, poupée sans mère, sans chair et sans sang. L'adéquation de sa main de cendre dans la paume blonde de Sting, roi de lumière, couronné de chaleur, grand soleil qu'il avait décidé de lui offrir. Et peut-être allait-il se consumer sur sa peau, lui aussi, comme une larme d'amour brisée sur les cendres.

.

En partant elle laissait sa main tendue, toujours, cheminant vers sa fin funeste, attendant qu'il la rattrape et puisse la ramener pour de bon.


End file.
